Le Sauveur de héros
by Haku-112
Summary: Ou plus vulgairement quand psychologue devient le pire métier du monde [Recueil d'OS, crack-fic]
1. Enji Todoroki (Endeavor)

**Je voulais vous dire qu'il n'y aura pas de présence d'un quelconque spoil. En revanche, on va traiter des personnages qui apparaissent dans les scans, vous pouvez donc voir ça comme un spoil même si c'en est pas vraiment un... Enfin bref, c'est à vous de voir.**

 **Ensuite, comme vous aviez pu le voir, j'avais indiquer que les élèves feraient aussi partis de l'aventure. Hors, j'hésite à les intégrés à ce foutoir, je n'ai pas envie d'abimer leur innocence et je n'ai pour l'instant pas d'idées. Sachez également que je suis ouverte aux propositions de sujets et de personnages à traités dans les prochains OS.**

 **Et un immense merci à Takkaori-san pour la correction ! ;3**

 **Sur ce, bonne lecture.**

* * *

Patient n°1 : Enji Todoroki

(Endeavor)

Enji Todoroki est une drama queen. Oui, vous avez bien lu, Endeavor, le héros de feu le plus charismatique que cette planète n'ait jamais porté est une putain de drama queen... La preuve était là, notée sur le carnet de notre cher Sauveur. Vous pensiez qu'il passait ses journées à écouter les problèmes de nos héros préférés assis dans un fauteuil à ne rien dire et à les consoler quand ils craquaient ? Bah nan, détrompez-vous, sortez-vous cette idée absurde de la tête, il en était tout autrement. Psychologue pour héros est probablement le PIRE des métiers, surpassant de loin femme de ménage et caissière, il n'y a rien de pire au monde que d'exercer cette profession du diable.

Le Sauveur arrivait en effet à soulager nos pros, à leur retirer un poids des épaules, c'était d'ailleurs pour cela que les gens lui avaient donner ce titre, mais pour se faire il devait vivre un calvaire quotidien. Tous les jours, la même rengaine. Pas une seule fois, UNE SEULE, l'un de ses patients avait eu un problème pour ainsi dire normal : Ça commençait très bien, puis ça partait très vite en couille. Le pire, c'était que certains patients revenaient pour d'autres séances, évidemment, et la plupart du temps les problèmes traités dans les précédentes séances devenaient soit pire qu'avant, soit ils étaient toujours là mais revenaient avec des potes, c'est-à-dire, de nouveaux problèmes.

C'était peut-être pour ça que Sauveur se cachait, pour éviter que ses patients le voient pleurer de rire ou de désespoir suite à leurs récits rocambolesques. On peut donc comprendre pourquoi il ne vaut mieux pas divulguer ces informations, y'a de quoi détruire la réputation d'un héros comme All Might à tout jamais !

Bref, revenons-en au cas Todoroki. Comme je le disais donc, Enji Todoroki, alias Endeavor, alias feu follet, alias l'allumette, alias barbecue, alias j'ai-la-bite-en-feu, appelez-le comme vous voulez, est une drama queen.

Il était arrivé ce lundi dans le cabinet de notre cher Sauveur d'un pas nonchalant puis s'était affalé dans le fauteuil sans un bonjour après avoir fermé la porte... puis il s'était mis à chialer comme une merde. Oui, à chialer. Littéralement. Il avait inondé le divan rouge. Derrière ses lunettes de soleil, Sauveur avait lever les yeux au ciel.

Putain. De. Bordel. De. Merde.

Il allait recommencer...

Il allait recommencer à lui raconter cette même histoire qu'il lui répétait encore et encore tous les lundis matins depuis plus d'un an.

PUTAIN.

Vous imaginez ? Devoir supporter le même discours tous les lundis matin à 8H pétante ? Et encore, ça, c'est que quand môsieur ne se pointe pas avec une bouteille de vodka dans la main en chialant tout en repeignant les murs !

« _J'arrive pas à me remettre en couple et mes gosses me détestent, personne ne m'aime snif, snif_ »

 **\- Bon, qu'ont encore fait vos enfants monsieur Todoroki ?** Avait écrit notre psychou sur un cahier avant de le montrer au concerné.

 **\- I-Ils ont essayé de m'assassiner...**

 **-** _ **C'est pas vraiment étonnant ça... Ils l'ont toujours fait**_ **.** Avait penser le psy. **Mais sinon, comment s'en sont-ils prit cette fois-ci ?**

 **\- Quand je suis rentré d'une dure journée de boulot vendredi, Shoto avait encore laissé traîner un lego par terre, pas loin de la porte d'entrée. Du coup, j'ai marché dessus, j'ai glissé et j'ai failli me prendre le coin de la table basse en pleine gueule.** Raconta le héros tout en pleurant de plus belle.

Vous vous souvenez de l'image charismatique de Enji ? Oubliez-la, elle n'a jamais existé. Endeavor est une pleureuse qui se fait maltraiter et manipuler par ses enfants. Et oui Shoto joue aux legos, il n'y a pas d'âge pour jouer aux legos. Ne le jugez pas.

 **\- Il ne l'a peut-être pas fait exprès, il avait peut-être juste oublié un lego pendant qu'il rangeait.** Rajouta le psy sur son cahier.

 **\- Je m'étais fait mal en atterrissant au sol, tellement mal que j'ai failli pleurer, les trois monstres étaient en train de rire comme des dégénérés... PUISQUE JE VOUS DIS QU'ILS VEULENT M'ASSASSINER !** Insista-t-il tout en continuant de chialer à chaudes larmes.

Vous voyez ? Une drama queen, il en fait toujours trop ! La dernière fois il avait prétexter que Fuyumi avait fait exprès d'inonder la salle de bain juste pour qu'il puisse glisser, il s'était pété le genoux, trois points de sutures. Une autre fois, c'était Natsuo qui avait invoqué le dieu des chats pour qu'ils l'attaquent, alors qu'on sait tous qu'en vrai ces chats l'ont attaqué parce qu'il a une sale gueule. C'est tout. Faut pas chercher plus loin.

Il trouve toujours un moyen de cracher ses problèmes aux gens, c'est chiant, il est pire qu'une éjaculation précoce le mec ! Donc évidemment quand on parle de problèmes, il hésite pas à dire à quel point sa vie c'est de la merde comparé à celles des autres.

 **\- Même les putes veulent pas de moi... Vous voyez KFC ?** Demanda le patient en s'arrêtant de pleurer.

 **\- Vous voulez dire Hawks ?**

 **\- Ouais... Il a un joli petit cul.**

Bon, pour vous la faire courte, depuis un certain événement, Endeavor et Hawks (renommés Jackie et Michel, au passage) s'étaient beaucoup, beaucoup, BEAUCOUP rapprochés... Puis un soir alors qu'Enji souhaitait se faire plaisir dans tous les sens du terme, il avait vu notre piaf bien aimé dans une tenue que l'on ne pourrait décrire, pour ne pas choquer une fois de plus les plus jeunes, au bord du trottoir.

Oui.

Hawks.

Fait.

Les.

Trottoirs.

Faites pas les choqués, avec tout ce qu'on vient déjà de dire, ça devrait vous paraître presque normal ! Donc bon, bref, Enji a craqué sur lui. Les deux hommes se sont revus plusieurs fois mais, un jour, Hawks a arrêté de venir. Pourquoi ? On sait pas. Mais depuis ce jour-là, même pour des milliers de yens, les péripatéticiennes du coin ne veulent plus d'Enji...

D'ailleurs, on demandera à Endeavor de prendre soin de lui si cela devait se reproduire, l'on aimerait pas que notre Hawks adoré soit aussi fourré qu'une dinde de noël bien cuite. Ça ferait bien mal.

- **Je peux vous parler de mes problèmes d'érections ?**

…

D'accord. Non mais, d'accord, y'a plus de limite !

Est-ce que Sauveur avait envie qu'il lui parle de ça ? Non.

Est-ce qu'il avait le choix ? Non plus.

Écouter les gens c'est son métier, il a vite compris qu'il avait pas le choix. Et puis, avec tout ce qu'on lui avait déjà raconté, on va dire qu'il avait déjà entendu bien pire.

Sauveur ne fit rien pendant plusieurs secondes, se demandant quand même si c'était une bonne idée... Mais après un petit moment de réflexion, il hocha doucement la tête, peu sûr de lui, prêt à écouter le récit du héros.

 **\- Alors voilà, j'ai beaucoup de mal à bander depuis un certain temps... Et je ne sais absolument pas d'où ça vient, ça me perturbe.**

 **\- C'est probablement une perte de libido, il ne faut pas chercher bien loin.** Écrivit le psy.

 **\- Non, le poulet me fait beaucoup d'effet.**

 **\- Vous parlez encore de Hawks ?**

 **\- Non, du poulet qu'on mange.**

…

Bon... Au moins ça explique le problème avec Hawks et les putes, comme quoi. Après peut-être qu'il y en a certaines qui aiment bien les « sucettes » au goût poulet épicé avec supplément sauce harissa. Chacun ses goûts on va dire. Je ne juge personne.

J'espère quand même qu'il fait pas bouffer son poulet à ses gosses après ses petites affaires.

 **\- Ok. Je pense que vous devriez voir ça avec votre médecin.**

 **\- Pas la peine, je suis persuadé que c'est Fuyumi qui essaie de m'empoisonner !** Dit le numéro un en se remettant à chialer.

 **\- Shootez-vous aux antidépresseurs aussi, vous en avez besoin.**

Sauveur fit de son mieux pour consoler la fire drama queen, sans succès, le laissant partir alors qu'il continuait à chialer. Il soupira de soulagement une fois qu'il se retrouva seul dans son cabinet. La journée était loin d'être terminée mais le pire était probablement passé. Il consulta la liste des patients pour voir qui était le prochain.

Il s'agissait d'All Might.

Rho, et merde !

* * *

Voilà, j'espère que cet os qui est le début d'une longue série vous aura plu. Si je n'ai pas réussi à vous faire rire, j'espère au moins avoir pu vous décrocher un sourire. Des bisous sur vos pêches et à la prochaine ! ;D

 **Une review pour soutenir Sauveur ?**


	2. Toshinori Yagi (All Might)

**RÉPONSE AU GUEST !**

* * *

 **Akane :** Un chef d'œuvre carrément ? xD Bah, si le One-Shot t'as plu c'est le principal x') Je pensais pas que mon humour douteux serait aussi bien accueilli à vrai dire ! Oui, et qui sait ? Peut-être que les legos ont plus de potentiels pour tuer des gens qu'on ne le croit, je suis sûre que Shoto les voient déjà comme de futures armes de destruction massives.

Ha, et... Sorry pour le poulet, je pense que j'ai vraiment traumatiser tout le monde avec ça xDD

* * *

 **Bonjour ! Alors, rassurez-vous, je ne vais vous raconter ma vie, on s'en branle total, on va pas se mytho. Je voulais juste vous dire ceci : Je suis sincèrement désolée. Je m'excuse auprès de toutes celles et ceux qui aiment All Might ou bien dont c'est le personnage préféré (ce qui est mon cas) pour ce qui va suivre. Pardon, vraiment. Il est probablement le perso qui aura le plus souffert de ma connerie dans ce recueil d'OS. De plus, je m'excuse auprès de ceux qui avaient trouver l'os 1 trop trash et qui m'avaient recommander d'y aller mollo sur celui-ci : sorry les gars, il est – possiblement – encore plus trash x')**

 **Et encore merci à Takkaori pour la correction.**

 **Sur ce, bonne lecture ~**

* * *

Patient n°2 : Toshinori Yagi

(All Might)

En entendant toquer à la porte, Sauveur se dirigea d'un pas lent vers l'entrée de son cabinet. En vérité, il avait juste envie de rentrer chez lui et de mater une bonne série comme on les aime, mais le travail c'est le travail.

En soit, le souci, ce n'était pas qu'il recevait le grand et l'unique All Might, non, le véritable souci c'était le pourquoi du comment il se retrouvait dans le cabinet de Sauveur. Sur la fiche du psychologue est indiqué le nom, le prénom, le nom de héros du patient, son âge ainsi que la raison pour laquelle il se retrouve ici, et vu celui d'All Might, il était tout à fait normal que ce genre de chose finisse par se manifester au bout d'un moment, même si c'était encore très rare, voire impossible de contracter cette maladie à cet âge-là.

Donc, bon, ça étonnait un peu mais pas trop notre jeune psy de savoir que l'ex-numéro un avait ce qu'il semblait être un début d'Alzheimer.

Après un bref signe de tête de la part de Sauveur pour le salué, All Might entra dans le cabinet et partit silencieusement s'allonger dans le divan alors que notre psychologue regagna son confortable fauteuil.

 **\- Bon, quel est le souc** **i** **aujourd'hui All Might ?** écrivit ce dernier sur son éternel cahier à la couverture rouge.

 **\- Hum... Hé bien... Le problème, c'est qu'au début mon Alzheimer ne me dérangeait pas plus que ça. Mais, depuis un certain temps, c'est devenu embêtant...**

 **\- C'est-à-dire ?**

 **\- Hé bien... En fait... De quoi on parlait déjà ?**

… Ho bordel de chiasse, je sens que ça va être long.

Nan mais, pouvez-vous comprendre l'envie soudaine qu'avait Sauveur de sauter par la fenêtre ? Jamais il avait autant eu envie de rentrer chez lui. En même temps, il avait été sacrément con d'accepter ce boulot ! Il venait d'enfin obtenir sa licence de héros, il allait ENFIN pouvoir exercer le métier de ses rêves. Mais, suite à une connerie de sa part un samedi à une heure trente du matin, il s'était vu accepter, sans le vouloir et sans même s'en rendre compte, le métier de psychologue pour héros. Il se souvenait vaguement que l'annonce était plutôt clean, qu'elle faisait vaguement envie et que son prédécesseur cherchait un remplaçant de toute urgence. Alors, il n'avait dormi que trois heures pour pouvoir se rendre, le matin même à six heure et demi, et sans rendez-vous, à pôle héroïque.

Sur place, quand il avait annoncé qu'il venait postuler pour ce métier, le mec de l'accueil avait appelé le héros qui occupait ce poste de toute urgence, et le gars s'était ramené en cinq minutes chrono alors que son bureau se trouvait à l'autre bout de la ville. De suite, il lui avait vaguement expliqué ce qu'il devait faire puis lui avait donné le poste sans même lui faire passer un entretien.

C'est seulement deux semaines plus tard, quand Best Jeannist avait jugé bon de lui dire que son alter était d'autant plus utile et efficace dans un bukakké, que notre cher Sauveur compris le véritable sens du métier de « psychologue pour héros ».

On entendit le patient tousser. Le jeune héros, malgré lui en quête d'une échappatoire au cas où ça partirait en couilles, reporta son attention sur lui.

 **\- J-Je... Je pense que j'ai besoin de vous parler de quelque chose d'assez humiliant qui m'est arriv** **é** **il y a quelques années...** , dit honteusement l'ex-héros en jouant avec ses doigts.

 **\- Je vous écoute...** écrivit de nouveau Sauveur, sa main tremblant pendant que ces lettres s'inscrivaient sur la page vierge.

 **\- Hum... Hé bien,** il toussota, hésitant, **un jour, alors que je venais de secourir quelqu'un et d'arrêter un vilain, je m'apprêtais à faire un saut pour m'envoler comme je le faisais d'habitude... M-Mais... Heum... L-Le bas de mon costume s'est accroché à je ne sais quoi...**

Oh non...

 **\- Du coup... il s'est déchiré...**

OH NON...

 **\- Et donc j'ai perdu mon pantalon, ainsi que mon caleçon...**

OH NON, PITIÉ ARRÊTE TOI LÀ !

 **\- Mais, petit soucis, il y avait, dans le jardin voisin, une famille qui faisait un barbecue, avec des enfants qui ne devaient pas avoir plus de dix ans. Le père de famille en a lâch** **é** **sa saucisse, il était sur le point de faire cuire une merguez...**

C'EST BON, STOP PAR PITIÉ FERME TA GUEULE.

 **\- Et, en plus, a-avec mes petits problèmes d'incontinence... J'ai largu** **é** **des bouts.**

OH PUTAIN DE BORDEL DE MERDE MAIS QUOOOOOOOOI ?

…

Je...

Mais...

Qu'est-ce qu'ils ont tous aujourd'hui ?!

D'abord, on a Enji la grosse victime, et maintenant Ficello le fromage trop rigolo qui fait caca culotte.

PUTAIN.

QUELLE JOURNÉE DE MERDE. (c'est le cas de le dire mdrr)

C'est le gouffre de la connerie, le summum de la grosse blague ! Bah oui, vu le bordel sans nom que prenait ce début de journée, il était évident que ce n'était qu'une mauvaise blague et rien d'autre ! All Might et Endeavor s'étaient arrangés pour mener la vie dure à Sauveur, histoire de rigoler un peu. Mais notre ami les avait percé à jour, ce n'était qu'une blague, rien d'autre, l'après-midi même, tout rentrerait dans l'ordre, et cette idée plaisait à Sauveur. Bien qu'il ait déjà eu bien pire, ce n'était que des cas particuliers parmi tant d'autres étalés sur plusieurs semaines. Mais là, non, c'était la deuxième fois consécutive que ça arrivait en une seule journée, alors ça ne pouvait être que ça : une mauvaise blague ! Enfin, c'était ce que Sauveur espérait plus que tout à ce moment-là.

Ce n'était rien d'autre qu'une blague... Oui, voilà, une blague de très mauvais goût, mais une blague quand même.

 **\- Je comprends,** ajouta Sauveur sur sa feuille, se retenant quand-même d'éclater de rire, **ça a dû être en effet TRÈS humiliant. Comment ont réag** **i** **ces gens ?**

 **\- Leur expression faciale était indescriptible, je crois qu'ils hésitaient entre rire et appeler les flics.**

Ah bah tu m'étonnes.

Sauveur allait rajouter quelque chose sur sa feuille, une prescription de médicaments, sans doute. Mais une odeur étrange vint chatouiller ses narines.

…

Qu'est-ce que...

Non.

Pitié.

Me dites pas qu'il...

Le jeune héros dégagea légèrement le col roulé qui couvrait son nez et respira l'air ambiant. Puis, dans un même mouvement, il remit le col à sa place sur son nez et étouffa un renvoi.

… All Might vient de se chier dessus.

Sauveur, dans un élan de désespoir infini, se contenta de se lever, sans rien dire ni faire d'autre et ouvrit l'une des nombreuses fenêtres de la baie vitrée que contenait son cabinet. Il prit une grande bouffée d'air et regarda le vide, hésitant fortement à sauter. Finalement, le jeune homme choppa son cahier et deux de ses stylos avant de retourner près de la fenêtre ouverte. Là, il balança l'un de ses stylos pour attirer l'attention du héros - sans le toucher, malheureusement – et attendit que All Shit ajoute quelque chose.

 **\- Hum... désolé...** se contenta-t-il d'ajouter.

Ouais, c'est ça, ouais, sois bien désolé, CONNARD.

Le jeune psy ne savait même plus quoi dire. Entre rire et pleurer, son cœur balance. Finalement, après un long silence pesant qui sembla durer une éternité, sa montre sonna, marquant la fin de la séance et le début de sa pause déjeuner.

Le premier patient de l'après-midi n'était autre que Eraserhead. Le jeune psy remonta ses lunettes sur sa tête après le départ de l'incontinent, révélant de belles pupilles bleues dans lesquelles l'on pouvait lire un profond désespoir.

* * *

Et voilà ! Comme pour la dernière fois, j'espère au moins avoir pu vous décocher un sourire, et pardon de détruire les personnages, vraiment x')

 **Une review pour soutenir Sauveur ?**


End file.
